The Beloved Light
by risingfallback
Summary: NaruHanabi Hanabi can't help it; she fell for the blonde Hokage. And he can't keep his damn mouth shut about how he likes her too. small mentions of NejiHina


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So no sueing me.

Please review!

* * *

"You're annoying."

"Oh that stings. Really."

Pouting, the little Hyuuga bit back a sharp retort. It was best not to mess with the new blonde Hokage when she had only recently been promoted to a Chunnin and only barely at that.

Snorting instead, Hanabi sat further back in her chair, not caring that she was showing a bit more skin than her father would ever appreciate, even after retiring from his position. She settled her hands underneath her growing chest, and saw the Hokage look over, not even bothering to hide his wandering gaze.

It seems my sister and I have similar taste in men. Or maybe he just attracts us Hyuuga girls like moths to the burning light. Hope I don't get scorched. 

Naruto brushed aside a long strand of spiky hair from his face. He had grown it out longer, in a similar style to his father's. And now, he sat in the same spot, the one thing he had coveted all of his life. There were other things that he wanted though…

Clasping his hands behind his head, he rolled his sky blue eyes at her. "Really, don't get all sensitive about it. I was only asking about how Hina-chan was doing not who she was doing."

Hanabi could feel her cheeks lightly redden, and she quickly whipped her head haughtily to the side. "She's fine. Dam Neji-nii-san won't leave her alone though."

"That's because they're married. Duh," Naruto said, sticking his tongue out at the arrogant Hyuuga. She was a mini female Neji and that fact just made annoying her that much funnier.

Hanabi slowly leaned over his desk meeting him eye to eye. "I don't care. Hina is my sister," she whispered, anger lacing through her unusually deep voice.

Naruto wasn't fooled. He could read the emotions floating through her Byakugan gifted eyes just as well as Neji could read what Hinata was thinking. Hanabi was just a scared little kid after all , blaming another for stealing someone important to her. He knew that feeling all too well.

Naruto reached over and lightly bonked her on the head. "Get that look off of your face. Makes me want to kiss you senseless, you brat."

Ah, and his stupid shows, Hanabi thought dryly, though she couldn't suppress her blush. I must look like Hina right now. 

"Blunt as ever, Loverboy," Hanabi said, shaking her head and standing. Adjusting her bright red Hyuuga robe, she smiled at him, and waved. "I got to go though. Can't keep Hinata-sama waiting."

Hanabi counted on him coming to stop her. She was right. His wandering hands looped around her small waist, bringing her to rest against his chest. He nuzzled his nose into her cropped hair, cut to her collarbone, inhaling her tangy, fruity scent. "You smell good."

"How original. Really, I have to go." She tugged at his arms and squirmed but he was Hokage after all. No amount of fidgeting would change that.

"Too bad," he said wickedly and a sense of dread and excitement made Hanabi turn to face him, curious.

Naruto grinned down at her, and his breath blew against her face, warm and reeking of cheap ramen. Bending down, he slowly inched his lips to meet hers, while cupping her chin upwards. She was short for her age, and him being older made the difference quite big.

Naruto felt her lean in and he pulled her closer. His wet tongue pushed against her lips and she let him in eagerly, fighting him every moment.

Finally the need for breath came back and they pulled apart, Hanabi clutching Naruto's sickeningly bright orange jacket.

Naruto smirked and placed a small chaste kiss on her head, rustling her hair. "So dam feisty…but still cute."

"Hey!" Hanabi kicked his shin, watching him limp about with fake tears in his eyes.

"That hurt, really it did," he said, pushing her towards the door. "Now you better get back, before Hina- I mean Hinata-sama sends some of her guards after you."

Hanabi growled. "First you want me here, and now you don't. Make up your mind!"

"I did," he said, blowing in her ear. "I chose you after all."

Hanabi smiled. "Don't be cocky, newbie Hokage. Or else I'll be after your ass."

Naruto watched her leave, and closed the door shut, leaning against it. "I count on that."

* * *

Ah, another crack pairing that I enjoy. The first time writing a non-Hinata centered piece. I think I made the characters OOC but I think it's cute.  
Oh and if you didn't get it, Hinata is now leader of the Hyuuga clan and Neji is her husband.

Kita-chan out!


End file.
